particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kafuristan
The history of Kafuristan is contained within this article; this is incredibly incomplete and should serve as a basis for understanding Kafuristan as a nation. Timeline of governments Pre-Colonialism As Kafuristan hails from a shared Majatran culture and background, well before the days of Artanian influence, the country largely operated from within thousands of tribes who would compete and sometimes battle over resources. Modern political boundaries were not formed until after the days of colonialism where tribes were forced to fight a common enemy, and issues were largely dominated by early forms of Abadism with laws and customs varying widely across regions. As this formed a shared cultural identity across many Majatrans, according to some evidence it was also known that although they sometimes would compete over territories and resources, there was common heritage among them. Once in a while, tribes would establish hegemony over others as was seen during the reign of the notorious Malikah Hind who united much of west Kafuristan in the late 11th century. Ahmadi Caliphate Ahmadism came to Kafuristan in the early 13th century by way of Da'is(missionaries) travelling with trade caravans. In 1229 Prophet Ahmad invaded Kafuristan ostensibly to aid the young Ahmadi community there. He remained there for the rest of his life, dying in 1234. As the Ahmadi Caliphate rose and engulfed much of Majatra, Kafuristan became an important religious and scholastic centre of the new empire. It remained a part of the Caliphate until the late 15th century. Kafuristan, however, was never a unitary state and during the years of the disintegration of the central authority of the Caliphate it fell back to tribal warfare which saw the arise of the power of the Banu Qanzar, a kafuri tribe which under the Caliphate moved to the eastern territories of Solentia from where extended its rule on even more territories and tribes. Ensuring the peace and the subjugation of these lands to the Caliphate, the ahmadi leadership granted to Karim Ibn Bener Al Qanzar, the tribal chief who managed to consolidate the power of his family in the area, the title of Emir. Empire of Quanzar Karim Ibn Bener and his descendants, after the fall of the Caliphate, in the next two century managed to extend the Quanzarian rule on most part of the eastern territories of Majatra and Kafuristan remained part of the large Empire almost until the end of the XIX century. Kafuristan was well defended by the Quanzars for most part of their rule given the fact that the control of the holiest place of the Ahmadism, the Al'tharim Mosque in Halem, gave prestige to the Quanzar family as Custodian of the Sacred Mosque (majatran: خادم المسجد الحرام, translitteration Khādim al-Masjid al-Ḥarām) and replenished the treasury of the Emir thanks to the commerce related to the thousand of pilgrims which each year visited the holy site. By approximately the half of 1600s, Artanian explorers started to appear and with them came settlers. The Emirate initially ignored the settlements established on the kafuri shores by part of the Artanian colonial power and indeed establish fruitful trade exchanges with the newcomers, but then the expansionist behavior of the artanians convinced the Emirs to take position even more hostile. A war, however, never breacking out because during the XIX century the Emirate entered in a period of decadence and of internal trouble and the artanians preferred to support the majatran enemies of the Empire (the Deltarians and the Istalians) and the internal nationalist forces. Thanks to this support, in Kafuristan the local tribes began a guerilla wars against the Quanzarian forces which last for decades and make lost even more territories to the Empire. Finally in 1875 the Emirate, realizing how was impossible to maintain any longer the control of the region and to support the ever-increasing war effort, came to an agreement with the kafuri tribes: Kafuristan would be still under the sovereignity of the Quanzar Emir but the tribes would have governed themself autonomously, giving them also support to fight the artanians, now considered as a common enemy. Since this moment the Quanzar Empire unformally lost its first great territory, the beginning of the end of the great power of the eastern Majatra. Colonialism and Early Conflict As said, the Artanians, who were superior in technology at the time, were originally welcomed by the kafuri tribes, considered as a way to put an end to the Quanzarian yoke, but it was soon that their differences became known. For one thing, new people who had arrived did not share similar cultural values and customs that the Majatrans had grown to appreciate as a common factor among them, another was that with their culture came the formation of cities on coastal regions, homogenizing the Majatran tribes nearby Artanian settlements into their own cultures and customs. This practice continued for around 200 years during which the artanians began also to support the Majatrans tribes against the Quanzarian Empire but then they took advantage of the situation began to demand for land and more resources and the Artanians pushed further inland and into the territory of more early Kafuri tribes, resulting in a rise of conflict between settlers and locals. When the Quanzar Empire retired from Kafuristan, the Artanians began to bring with them weapons to use against local Majatran communities to establish their rule on the area, battle lines were drawn and the tribes found themselves unified across regions for their survival. Widespread Drought and Tribal Fightback These conditions continued for many years while Artanians and Majatrans came into conflict with one another sporadically but almost always with Artanian dominance. Local tribes in the past century learned the value of appropriate weaponry including guns and were able to arm themselves accordingly by raiding Artanian settlements and through trading with other Majatran tribes across the continent. In circa 1900, a massive drought is recorded to have fallen across the land resulting in the de-vegetation of lands as well as Artanian crop failures and sandstorms. Of course the tribes were not immune to the effects of the drought and both Artanians and Majatrans suffered alike from hunger, malnutrition, disease, and a lacking of water. Many new settlers withdrew from inland areas during this time and the artanian powers began to considered uneconomical to continue to support the settlers while the local tribes sought to capitalize on their advantage with the use of camels and their knowledge of local terrain. Formation of a Republic The retirement of the artanian forces from Kafuri left the artanian settlers alone and this forced the minoritarian artanians to assume a behavior even more aggressive which led to a series of conflict against the majatrans. The technological superiority of the artanians, supported also by the Deltarians, allowed them to defeat the majatran tribes, already thwarted by the wars against the Emirate. The artanian settlers so founded the first republic, in which the artanians retained all the political power, but documents show that with it came infrastructure improvement and somewhat of an understanding between Artanian and Majatran locals. Some tensions remained while the Majatrans stuck with their customs and Abadi cultural and religious identity while the Artanians stuck with their Hosianism, but at least for the meanwhile any fighting was minimal and kept localized and somewhat of a national identity was formed. Kafuristan held regular democratic elections (Majatrans were not allowed to vote yet), but it did not take too long before the young nation encountered its first threat when Deltaria decided to place peacekeepers nearby to observe small conflicts between the Artanians and Majatran tribes which later became known as a precursor to an attempted invasion which was resisted by all cultures alike who found common ground among themselves as Kafuri. This was an important step toward reconciliation between the Artanians and tribes people. Rise of Abadi Governance After some time of peace, Kafuristan once again found itself at the mercy of conflict but this time the people were unified. Apartheid had ended, Majatrans were given the right to vote and government business began to become influenced by traditional customs born out of Abadiism. By this stage Artanian nations maintained minimal influence over Kafuristan while the nation forged its own path as a nation with strongly Majatran as well as Abadi values, and the economy was prosperous as they established trading links with nations across Terra. There was some debate for a while as to whether the nation would forge ahead with either market-based or socialist values but an overall theme was that wherever you went Abadiism would more and more dominate the country's agenda. Hosian Rule and Establishment of a Kingdom The Abadi governance of Kafuristan led to more serious conflict when the Knights of Saint James, supporters of the previous apartheid policy, in 2874 attempted to Hosianize Kafuristan, invading them in all corners and committing many atrocities while Abadiism became oppressed under agents of the Terran Patriarchal Church. In some ways this action was welcomed by people of Artanian descent and heritage as the Hosians held largely similar values, but native Kafuri formed resistance groups who forced their influence out of the nation were able to organize themselves going as far to form the Almharbun min Aliman who went on to become heroes in Kafuristan after armed groups who identified with them were able to successfully purge the knights from their lands. After the Kafuri were able to take back their country from the influence of a whitewash it took many years of rebuilding before the Kingdom of Kafuristan. King Abdullah, a member of the House of Al-Shabab considered holy by local Kafuri, was made the new head of state. As his role in Kafuristan largely represents the foundation of Abadiism and Majatran culture, his formal title was 'His Royal Majesty, King Abdullah of Kafuristan, Custodian of the Holy City of Helem and Holder of the Holy Code of Law, Defender of the Abadi Faith, Commander of the Faithful, Sword of Justice, Guardian of the Opal and Sapphire Emirates, Father of the Nation.' Minority Rule, Republicanism, and War In the 3320s, following the disintegration of a minority-ruled republic, Kafuristan briefly returned to the monarchy led by the House of Al-Shabab. However the monarchy never became fully functional and eventually, in 3333, Kafuristan established a new republic. During the midst of the governmental reforms, war broke out with Badara following the invasion of Jerze'har in the winter of 3320. The conflict became known as the Great Majatran War. Through most of the war Jerze'har remained occupied and the Badarans were unable to advance any farther inland. At the end of 3331, an attempt was made for peace at the Santa Alexandra Peace Conference in Cildania. By the summer of 3332 the conference had failed and the war entered its most violent period. Zardugal, the most prominent Kafuri ally in the war, began heavy bombing campaigns of Badara and mounted a ground invasion of the northern islands. Around this time, Badaran forces in Jerze'har were dwindling in numbers and the occupation was reaching its end. .]] In January 3334, negotiations of peace opened up again, leading to the Venetium Peace Conference in Zardugal. As peace loomed closer, the military-wing of the National Democratic Party broke from the party, beginning the Republican Guard Insurgency, which lasted until early 3339. In the summer of 3335, a treaty had been agreed to at the Venetian conference and was drafted by the Zardics. While the leadership of Kafuristan supported the treaty, it failed approval for ratification in parliament due to a block by the Ba'athist Party. This ultimately led to President Zayn Nasri ousting Ba'athist members of his cabinet, giving his party full command of the executive branch. This was then followed by a release from the foreign ministry which acknowledge the treaty and stated that it would be recognized by the current Kafuri government as law. Military Rule Between 3580 and 3620 numerous military regimes ruled the Republic, in an era now popularly known as the 'Time of Terrors'. Much of the old royal family was executed under a leftist military government in the 3580's. The last of the military governments collapsed in 3620, succeeded by a Communist movement known as the 'Red Horde'. The Communist Era From 3620 to 3650 two regimes of Metzist persuasion governed al-Qalb. Mass nationalisations, extremely high taxes and revolutionary fervour swept the Republic. Kafuristan joined the Augustan Empire in 3621 and sent a new of regiments to assist in the Augustan-Jelbanian War. It remained a part of the Empire till its end in the late 3630's. The Razamid Caliphate In November 3650 the Razama tribe took over the country and in 3653 declared al-Qalb an Ahmadi Caliphate.The openness and progressive nature of the communist Republic was replaced by a totalitarian, ultra-conservative and theocratic regime. The Razamids maintained most of the communist social programs and Majatran political tensions helped keep the economy afloat with stable oil prices. Category:Kafuri History Category:History of Kafuristan